Perspective
by dysfunctionaldilusion
Summary: "It is easy and hard at the same time to believe they have been married for forty years." The Malfoy children and grandchildren hear this phrase a lot during Draco and Hermione's fortieth anniversary party. To ease their curiosity, they ask for people's perspective on their relationship through the years.
1. The Party

**This is a story of many views on Draco and Hermione's relationship through the years. If you read my one shot _Better Late Than Never_ you'll notice that some of the names are the same in here too. This doesn't take place in the same universe/time line as that one. I just like the names and relationships.**

* * *

 **The Party**

The Malfoy Manor ballroom was full of friends and family of the Malfoys. In honor of their fortieth wedding anniversary, Draco and Hermione Malfoy's children threw them a party. "Can you believe it's been forty years?" Draco asked his wife.

Hermione shook her head. "It seems like it wasn't long ago. I wish Scorp and the girls didn't throw us this party. I feel so old."

It was true that they were in fact old and getting greyer by the day. It was a fact that held true for all of their friends. Both Draco and Hermione didn't like to be reminded that they were getting older. "Dance with me, Nana," their 10 year old grandson, Leo, said.

Hermione kissed her husband on the cheek. "Of course I will, darling."

She took her grandson's hand and waltzed off. Draco felt a tug on his robes. Turning around he saw his 3 year old granddaughter standing there. "Can we dance Papa? Like Leo and Nana?"

Draco smiled. "Of course my little star." He picked Stella up and waltzed around with her in his arms.

Towards the edge of the dance floor, their three children stood with their spouses. Leo and Stella were not Draco and Hermione's only grandchildren. The adults saw the other three grandchildren try dancing with their grandparents. It was a sight to see Draco twirling around the floor with two young girls in his arms and Hermione spinning in circles with three boys.

"I've heard so many people say tonight that it is easy and hard at the same time to believe they have been married for forty years," Scorpius, their eldest and only son, said.

Their parents and children came over to them. "My family, how are you? How is my unborn grandchild?" Draco asked.

His youngest daughter smiled and rubbed her swollen baby. "She's doing good. I'm tired though," Carina answered. She leaned onto her husband.

"Mum, dad, why do people keep saying it is easy and hard to believe you two have made it this long?" their other daughter, Lyra, asked.

"We've always had a complex relationship. I guess it would just depend on a person's perspective of us," Hermione answered.

"I wanna hear stories about Nana and Papa!" Rion, their 5 year old grandson, squealed.

"Start anywhere. I'm sure everyone has interesting perspectives," Draco chuckled.

"Let's ask grandpa Harry," Leo suggested. "Mum, do you see him?"

Lily looked around before spotting her father sitting down with his friends. She pointed her sons, daughter, niece, and nephew in his direction. The children ran off. "Grandpa, tell us about Nana and Papa," Stella said.

"Everyone keeps saying it is hard and easy to believe that Nana and Papa made it here," Apollo, who was Lyra's 7 year old son, explained.

"Nana said it was because everyone has a different perspective," his twin, Artemis, added.

"What's your perspective on them, grandpa?" Leo asked.

Harry smiled. The other Malfoy children, and even Draco and Hermione, had gathered around. "Well, we're going to skip over the war stuff and start after. Draco was acquitted of his charges. He decided to get a job in the Ministry instead of being an advisor like the rest of his family," Harry leaned back into his seat and chuckled. "He chose to be an auror. We trained together. It was a week into training when Draco and Hermione met once more…"


	2. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

Harry was enjoying a nice, quiet lunch in the corner of the Ministry cafeteria. No one ate lunch in the Ministry cafeteria—they either go out or home or eat at their desks or skip it all together. Some still regarded him as the savior of wizard world but thankfully some are smart enough to realize he just wanted to be a normal person. Ginny had already gone back to Hogwarts. Hermione joined her but stopped by the Ministry in the weekends for part of her training. She had decided to take a job in the MLE to work with the aurors without actually being one.

Today in training they were given partners, and those partners would be theirs the whole time they worked as an auror. He was to work with Malfoy. Ron was mad. Harry wasn't the happiest either; however, Hermione would be the personnel working with them. In the one week of training, Harry realized that Malfoy was serious about his work. They weren't close to being friends but had a mutual respect and truce.

Harry was almost done with his quiet lunch when he heard people yelling in the halls. It was growing louder. He started to panic, hoping it wasn't a group of crazy fans. As the yelling got louder he recognized the two voices. Draco and Hermione entered the cafeteria and made straight for Harry.

"Tell me the ferret is not serious, Harry," Hermione demanded.

Draco snorted. "Are you always so pathetic, Granger?"

Harry sighed. "Hello Hermione. Hello Malfoy. To what do I owe your loud and unruly presence? I was enjoying a nice, _quiet_ lunch."

"Do we seriously have to work with _him_?" She said his name as if it was bitter to the tongue.

"That is correct," Harry answered. "Can I please continue my lunch in peace?"

"But we have to work with her," Draco groaned, ignoring Harry's request. "Why couldn't it have been Melinda? She was good to look at."

Hermione hit him in the shoulder. "Arse. At least I am competent. Melinda is an idiot."

They continued to bicker back and forth. Harry continued to eat but was getting more stressed each bite. Soon he couldn't take it anymore. "Will you two just shut up!" he yelled. Hermione and Draco stopped talking. "You are both adults now, so act like it. Yes there is a history between all of us but we need to put it aside to get our job down. All three of us want to do this job right. We have to get along. I expect you two to get along. I'm going back to the training room. I'll see in twenty minutes, Draco. I'll see you for lunch at the Burrow tomorrow, Hermione."

Harry got up and left the two. They were quiet as he walked away. He hoped they would decide to get along.

* * *

And get along they did. Whenever Hermione joined them for training, she and Draco never had any serious quarrels. Sure they argued like anyone else did in making decisions, but they always compromised in the end.

July is when Hermione started with them full time. September, a year after the three became a team, is when Harry noticed a change in dynamics between his partner and best friend. Draco was more considerate to Hermione's opinions and vice versa. Harry would even see the two chatting before training began. He was glad they finally decided to get along. Their arguments had started to give him a headache. It wasn't until a low risk mission Harry knew there was something going on between Draco and Hermione.

* * *

"This is stupid," Draco grumbled once more. "We are the best set of trainees they have and they've sent us to catch a low life thief!"

Recently a thief had been traipsing around Diagon Alley attacking and stealing from women who were alone. Harry wasn't sure how the guy was pulling it off. Seven women were hurt before the auror department sent the two trainees to survey the Alley. It had been three days and there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"This dude has hurt seven women, Malfoy. Plus Dawlish said my 'stalking' skills and your 'jump into action' skills suck. That's why he put us out here," Harry said. "We need to work as a—"

"Shhh," Draco put his hand over Harry's mouth. He pointed over to a side path not far from the entrance of Knockturn. The area around was close to deserted, with a few people keeping their heads down, most likely either on their way to or coming from Knockturn Alley.

As they crept closer, the noise of struggle hit their ears. Harry tried to rush forward but Draco held him back. They stepped a little closer. "Get off of me you mangy mutt," a woman cried.

The two boys relaxed for a second, thinking it was only a dog, until someone else replied, "Listen lady, we'll do this the easy way or the hard way, and right now the only thing you can move is your mouth."

Draco looked towards Harry, seeking his approval for attack. Harry nodded. The two aurors jumped into the alley and stunned the thief. "Hermione!" Harry heard Draco shout. " _Finite Incantatem_."

Draco helped Hermione off the ground. "Are you alright, Granger?"

He wiped some of the blood off her face as she clung to him. "Let's get you to St. Mungo's. Then we'll go and have dinner like we planned."

Dinner? "Draco, we have to get her statement," Harry said. He didn't want to sound like the bad guy. He cared very much that his best friend was hurt but they had a job to do too.

Draco waved him off. "I'll get it at the hospital and drop it off. You take the sick guy in." They apparated away.

Harry glanced at the thief. "Did he really say dinner? Are they actually going on a date? That can't be right. He's probably just comforting her." The thief, still stunned and petrified, did not respond.

* * *

 **That's part of Harry's perspective. Maybe later we'll see more. He's kind of ignorant about things at the start. I'm thinking Ron will be next. Please review, and even tell me whose perspective you want(and maybe even what they see). I know this is kind of short but that's just how this will play out. Some will be longer. It's all for fun.**


	3. Ron Weasley

**Ron Weasley**

Ron wasn't happy when he was partnered with Zacharias Smith as his auror partner instead of Harry. It was worse when Hermione began to aide Harry and Malfoy. Those three created an odd bond that made Ron envious, even though he had a stronger one with Harry and Hermione. Ron kept trying to woo Hermione, but she kept refusing his advances.

"I just think we could work well. I don't understand why she keeps saying no," Ron was complaining one day at work.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't like you that way or is seeing someone else," Dean said. Dean Thomas was Ron and Zacharias's aide. Unbeknownst to Ron, Dean was well aware of Hermione's relationship with Draco.

"Just follow her after work," Zacharias suggested. "That's what I did to get a date with Lisa Turpin."

"Didn't she file a restraining order on you?" Dean asked.

"Semantics," he replied.

"That's a good idea," Ron said. "It's Friday after all. Everyone knows it is the only day Hermione will eat in Diagon Alley, and that new French place just opened up. Maybe I'll find her there."

Zacharias nodded in agreeance but Dean shook his head. "Bad idea, Ron. Very bad idea. Why don't you tell Hermione how you feel the next time you see her. Don't beat around the bush."

"I will," Ron promised, "Because I'll see her tonight."

* * *

Ron stood in George's storefront, peeking out to see if he could spot Hermione. "Are you sure this is a smart idea, Ron?" George asked.

"It is definitely not," Angelina added.

"Sure it is," Ron boasted. "I paid the orchestra and we are going to do a little show." He spotted Hermione entering the restaurant. "That's my cue. When you hear the cheers, you'll know I succeeded."

Unfortunately for Ron, he was faced towards Angelina and George and did not notice the blond man enter and kiss the woman he was trying to woo.

* * *

Ron straightened his robes out. "She as at the table in the third row. It is the middle table," the waiter said. "Mr. Weasley, are you _sure_ you want and should do this?"

The orchestra gave its cue. "Wish me luck."

"Oh you need it," the waiter muttered, but Ron didn't hear him. With a little help from Zacharias earlier in the day, the two found an old wizard sonnet for Ron and the orchestra to sing and play.

Ron didn't make eye contact with Hermione's table. He couldn't fathom the look that was on her face at the moment. Her cheeks were probably tinted red with her mouth hung open, utterly speechless. Ron was spot on. He made his way to her table and took a deep breath.

"So what do you say? Will you accept my affection for you and go out with me?" Ron asked wholeheartedly.

There was a pregnant pause. "I'm going to be honest, you're not my type, Weasley," Ron's eyes popped open. "I didn't realize you actually felt anything for me. I'm flattered."

Ron made eye contact with the cheeky ferret. "Shut up, Draco," Ron's head snapped over to his left. On Malfoy's right sat Hermione. "My answer is, once again, no, Ronald. I don't see you in any way but a brotherly one."

"What's he doing here?" Ron sputtered, pointing accusingly at Malfoy. Hermione mumbled something. Ron didn't understand her.

"You'll have to speak louder, Granger. Weasels are hard hearing, you know," Malfoy snickered.

Hermione huffed and glared at Malfoy. "This prat and I are on a date, Ron; however, I don't know if there will be another one." She directed that last part to her date.

Malfoy kissed her cheek, making Ron blanched in disgust. "This is our seventeenth date, Granger. If you haven't end this yet, it won't be ending until one of us croaks."

Hermione looked at him surprised. Ron felt as if he was going to be sick. "I'm just going to leave. We'll talk about this Sunday at brunch, Hermione," Ron dashed for the door, only hearing the faint chatter of Malfoy trying to convince his date to file a restraining order as a joke.

* * *

 **Who is going to give their perspective next?**


	4. Dean Thomas

**Dean Thomas**

Dean Thomas was finally at peace with his chaotic and scarring life. He was okay with knowing he was actually a half-blood and his father had died protecting him and his mum even if they didn't know it. He was okay with still considering himself a muggleborn. He was fine with Draco Malfoy working as an auror, as Malfoy had apologized and the two called a truce. He was happy that he and Padma Patil had a steady relationship. He was happy that he got a good job and office mate.

For the new group of auror research aides, normally referred to as ARAs, it was only he, Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin, and Melinda Burke. Dean found the latter two girls annoying and was ecstatic when he found out Hermione would be the one sharing an office with him. He was a little less excited to have to deal with Ron Weasley and Zacharias Smith as aurors. It could be worse though. Harry was always complaining about Hermione and Malfoy not getting along.

He and Hermione got along perfectly well and helped each other whenever necessary. Life was very good for Dean. Over the course of the year being there, he discovered that Draco Malfoy was not a bad person and Zacharias Smith was an ignorant arse. How he qualified and passed training Dean would never understand or know.

He spent Friday nights at the Leaky with Seamus, Neville, Harry, Ron, Terry Boot, and Ernie MacMillan. Draco started to join them after he and Harry kept pestering him at work. Hermione joined them occasionally, with Ginny in tow, to keep Hannah Abbott sane.

Dean didn't find any of this strange. Everyone was growing up. Life was perfectly normal...until Dean walked into work one day in September.

* * *

Dean was tired and ready to sleep. He still had to finish paperwork though. It was around 5 am when Dean flooed into the Ministry. Only a few people were there already. If he got his paperwork done before 8, he could have the rest of the day off. Hermione didn't come in until 7, giving him a good two hours to work.

Since Dean was so tired, he didn't hear the noises coming from inside his shared office. Dean swung the door open and plopped into his chair. He was working for a good ten minutes before he noticed the lacy green bra on his desk.

It wasn't his or any girl he had slept with. He didn't bring girls to his office like that. That left one person.

Dean slowly looked up to see Hermione and Draco Malfoy staring at him in shock. Her upper body was naked like his, and she was cradled in his arms close to his chest. Luckily both still had underwear on; however, Hermione's was a little revealing.

Dean blinked before screaming. "What in Merlin's underwear are you two doing?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Thomas? We are trying to have sex. Neither of us are exhibitionists though."

Hermione hit him in the chest. "Shut up, Draco. We'll finish this later."

Draco's face fell. "Later? But Hermione—"

Hermione stopped him. "No Draco. Dean, be a dear and hand me my bra."

"I've got it," Draco grumbled, snatching her bra from Dean's desk. Draco handed it to her and shielded her as she put it on. After she was dressed, he snatched his shirt, kissed her, and walked out of the office.

Hermione sat quietly across from her officemate. "How long?" Dean asked.

"About two months," Hermione answered.

"Do you usually come in this early to...uh...do it?"

Hermione blushed. "Sometimes. We didn't know you were coming in early."

"So you've done this before?"

Hermione nodded. "Please don't tell anyone. He's going to take me on an actual date tonight. We don't know how far this will go."

Dean nodded. "I won't, Hermione," Dean went back to work before pausing again. "I don't know why I'm asking you this, but have you guys ever _touched_ my desk?" Hermione didn't say anything and kept staring at her desk. Her cheeks were very red.

Draco busted through the door. "Granger, thief in the alley," He glanced between the two ARAs. "Did you tell him done it on his desk? I swear dude we cleaned up afterwards."

* * *

 **Poor Dean. Who's next?**


End file.
